


The Boy in Wires

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: Daichi finds that he's not alone, but is still lonely??? Bonus if you can discover why he's where he is!





	1. No light, no light

    
     Monachopsis. The subtle but persistent feeling being out of place.

  
     A new environment had been introduced to him unwillingly. One that may be familiar to some, but a stranger to him. It wasn't quite welcoming at first. Days had passed since he arrived and he now rooted into its customs. Perhaps he'd leave soon, but chances were slim. He was a lost puppy, taken under the tender care of strangers. They were nurturing, too nurturing... He could just feel his muscles turn to mesh as he stayed here. Movement wasn't a requirement here.  
   
   Icy air swarmed and nipped ever so slightly at Daichi's toes. Shivering, he shifted and shrunk back into the spotless, white covers. IVs stuck to his arms, heart rate at its equilibrium, and his head clear. The curtains were encircling his whole area, all except for the crease between the wall and fabric. His eyes were exhausted, but we're invigorated by what lie behind his side of the drapery. Pale, blue and tasteless designs decorated his little enclosed portion. The beeping of machinery was the only noise he could catch, in addition to the shuffling and mumbling outside the entire room.

  
    Soon it would be lunch time, Daichi's  stomach growled and lurched at the thought of consuming something. He hadn't eaten at all today and the constant stress was depriving him of energy. His bed and recently heated sheets were mere comforts to his exposed nature. Perhaps, he would have some company after hours of solitude. No. Daichi was cut off from contact with anyone, except the nurse. She was overly friendly, but at least someone was...

  
    Lonesome and desperate for intrigue, Daichi peered cautiously from his cot over at the gap between wall and curtain. The space was limiting but daring him to attempt a glance at who or what was on the other side. Slipping into temptation, like an unsteady child on ice, he craned his neck and quickly caught a glimpse of the great unknown. A gasp escaped his lips and his hazel eyes sparkled at the sight. Upon the other hospital bed, was a fragile, silver-toned boy. He was overturned and seemed to be dozing off. Daichi noticed that he too, was wearing hospital attire and equipment was clinging to him heavily. He certainly was tangled in wires and sheets. In addition to his pasty skin tone, he had light gray hair that frayed and curled around his ears in tufts. Some stuck up like silky feathers that had been ruffled. Despite his hair color, the boy was a still a sapling in the garden. Was that his natural hair color?

    The male glowed with radiant life, even though he lay still and quiet. His vitals showed out. Daichi found himself straining up and as far as he could reach to absorb his surroundings. His chest and frame ached against he tugging of cords and machinery, holding him back. Why was he here? He didn't seem ill or dead... Perhaps he was here for the same reason Daichi was? No, no one should be here for such causes. He was here by mistake, a misunderstanding, a failure. Although, this error was the greatest one he committed. Sure, being in the hospital was draining, but he found consolation in the possibilities of making a friend. This hypothetical friend may not be in a conscious state though. He found his eyes trailing back to the work of art and grace beside him. He was enchanted by the soft and delicate nature and vibes he got from the patient.

    A rustling followed by the drawing back of curtains, broke into his mental conversation. The nurse came to check his vitals and gave him his lunch. As she examined him, her eyes were clouded with pity. She gave a sigh and patted him on the crown of his fuzzy, jet-black haired, head. 

"Let's get these off, you must be restless. You've recovered enough to support yourself now," she declared and began to peel the IVs off his body. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, even though he was quite grateful for her risk of actions.

    At once, his chest was bare and gave him a sense of liberty. Foreign objects removed, he could wriggle and turn as he pleased. The nurse had spoken once more, but he ignored her and focused on the boy. Since the barrier was fully withdrawn from between them, Daichi could see the whole other side of the room. Cabinets, sink, and a TV?! Lucky! It wasn't in use and Daichi saw the remote was on the other patient's side-table. He grabbed it and flipped through the channels. After setting himself on a satisfactory channel, he stuffed his face with hamburger and chips. Finally, some food and entertainment. If Daichi had known there was a TV here, he'd be up til midnight! For he hadn't seen a television or phone screen in about a week now. This was definitely turning over a new leaf. He giggled and mocked the characters on TV and aspired to sink into the world, but wait!. What about all those queries that he had formed in his mind? Hankering for answers, he knew what to do exactly. 

"Uh nurse- he started but then realized she had gone.

     
   Daichi had intended on asking her about his roommate. Too late now. Hey stupid, here's an idea, ask him yourself! Well.... okay. After thirty-minutes hesitation, he had formulated his mastery plan of flawless diction. Here goes nothing!

   Before uttering a syllable, footsteps and weeping came into the room. Glancing at the door, he saw two adults holding a card, flowers and balloons. The two balloons were pastel pink and were intertwined. The couple nodded at him and managed to tweak a faint smile. Their eyes were bloodshot and glimmering, their faces were exasperated and sunken. The bundle of roses were placed in the clear, mosaic vase beside the boy's bed. Tying the twin balloons to the side of his cot, the man and woman caressed the boy. 

"Hey sweet Suga, we're here," the female's voice was a mere wistful whisper, as she stroked his silver locks.  
"That's right, son," Suga's father agreed with his mother.

     Suga huh? What a unique and wise name that fit him. His parents seemed very distraught as Suga's responses were null and void. Daichi then concluded Suga was in comatose. Suga wasn't dead, he was asleep. He wondered if Suga was dreaming while he slept. His parents were having a one-sided chat with him. This was pathetic and depressing to see. Their tears drowned out the fake positivity they desired to create. Daichi couldn't bear to hear this all, his own eyes were mystified. Did they think he could hear them? Or did they already give up and just did this for show. But no. They were desperately trying to advocate the tiniest involuntary jerk, just so they could have reassurance of his life. They held his hand tightly and begged him to wake. Daichi could tell this was a daily procedure, by the growing doubt in each of their eyes. God, he felt horrible being in the same room. His chances of making a friend were blown to blitz. His pride and euphoric fantasies were diminished. Suga wasn't conscious or fit for talking, let alone making friends with anyone. 

      Well what did you expect, Daichi?  You're in a freaking hospital, not a social network. You're just going to have to carry on with your lonesome self. Fun. He could not even dare to consider blaming Suga for this, Suga did nothing wrong. Daichi was haunted by this very observation, this wasn't a just a hospital it was a morgue.


	2. My Head's Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really shitty and angsty oops.

          Hushed and fused voices caused Daichi to stir slightly. Sobbing and some familiar voices were luring him to their reality. He couldn’t do much but grapple and mumble things under his breath. Dismay clenched his heart as he stopped writhing into the hands of awakening. He didn’t exactly know which world was which, so he just gave up. Daichi yawned and peered through slitted eyes at Suga. To his disappointment, Suga was still unconscious. Darn it!

  
       Frigid air billowed into the openings of his blanket and chilled his exposed body. The hospital gown wasn’t an ideal thermal suit. Daichi had learned this from his primary day here. Nothing met standards here, but nothing was unsatisfactory. Did that make any logical sense? Probably not. After devouring his savory breakfast, he retrieved the remote. He fidgeted with the squishy, rubber buttons on the TV’s remote, while he watched the Saturday morning cartoons. He loved Saturday mornings for this specific reason. He could almost taste the memories on the buds of his tongue. He could remember every single detail of this one memory.

  
    Feeling light-headed, Daichi slipped into his imagination at recalling the event. It was precisely 6AM, Daichi had awoken at that time to get ready for this notable Saturday dawn. He didn’t care for others opinions on his “looney” actions. His friends would stare at him with a bizarre expression on their faces that read “who gets up that early just to watch cartoons?”. He did. He couldn’t miss them, not a second of them. The adult shows would roll their final credits, while he made himself waffles for breakfast. By the time he’d reach the couch, the commercial break had terminated and Pokemon, Indigo League would begin. Daichi never missed a lyric in the theme song and would chime along to the song as the artist would do so. He enjoyed his precious Saturday mornings spent, and would always look forward to the next. He especially would get hyped if his best friend spent the night before at his house. Then they would have double the fun in the morning! The satisfying warmth he had growing in his chest, and the comforts of friendship, would welcome him. The way him and his lifelong pal would giggle, laying together. Cuddled up, legs entangled, they would shelter in a shared, fleece blanket and watch the screen for hours. Sometimes they’d snuggle and he could just feel the thumping of his friend’s heart. Relaxed, Daichi would simply allow his friend rest his head against his chest. No questions asked. They were inseparable, and everyone knew. They all knew that these two were destined to be great companions for each other. At least, Daichi yearned for that future. He’d die for all of that to eventually rebound. Yeah, those were the good times… If only he could go back, to the those times, but something held him by his collar from returning to that fantasy. Regrettably, Daichi found that he couldn’t recite his cherished friend’s amazing name. It was unique and it suited him. The name was brilliant, and hinted at intelligence. Who was his best friend again? His name… it was …. God, he couldn’t recall it! Something like...  
  
“Suga, he’s not coming back to us, can’t you realize that?!” He’s been gone for too long,” a booming but sorrowful, thick, voice shouted and intervine din his thoughts.  
  
    Daichi was restlessly churning and couldn’t feel, see, or even respond to anything. What’s going on? Why was he being disturbed? The nurse probably let some visitors in for Suga, his roommate. He was always getting visitors, and apparently Daichi had never noticed. Strange. However, he didn’t think these were his visitors. They weren’t his parents, that’s for sure. Daichi decided to eavesdrop now. He could absorb all sorts of info with his ears, he was an experienced eavesdropper. Only few knew.

“We can’t give up now, he’s going to wake. He’s show signs of recovery! He-he grabbed my hand the other day when I talked to him! Remember?” a desperate cry refuted.

“YOU ARE BELIEVING ALL OF THAT BULLSHIT?! SUGA, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT. HE’S GOING TO DIE AND WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, ANYMORE!” the same voice that first spoke, retorted.  
     

    Wait-did he just? Suga? He did. He mentioned Suga. But not Suga, Suga. Or was it? No. It couldn’t be. There wasn’t any telling right now. What the fuck is going on? Who’s speaking? Suga’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“But his hand-

“THAT WAS AN INVOLUNTARY PULSE, DID YOU NOT HEAR THE NURSE?! WE MAY AS WELL JUST TAKE HIM OFF LIFE SUPPORT AND LET HIM GO IN PEACE! HE-HE’S SUFFERING-NG,” the first voice began to falter at the end of his spout and a crash followed his words.

“Kuroo, calm down, he’ll-we will all get through this. I know we can, we can’t give up! He would want to go on trying and get back to a normal life again,” the voice recognized as Suga soothed his tone and Kuroo.  
  
    Kuroo, Kuroo, who was he? Daichi couldn’t bring himself to call to mind a person named Kuroo. Was he a new doctor? No, no. How could he be sure? Why were they acting devastated? Why couldn’t he see them? Why couldn’t he feel anything? Where was he? Was he even alive? Alive… He had to be. If not, then how come he could hear things and still be able to thinks, and-and feel nothing? Death was supposed to be painful. What was this then, if it wasn’t death or dreaming…?  
  
“Normal life? You don’t understand do you? Being in this-this state, it will leave someone inevitably determined a life not worth living, after you know escaping this-this monster,” Kuroo spat furiously in spite of the unbeknownst situation. 

“Well, he can still find ways to love life! He’s our friend for crying out loud! He’ll enjoy our company at least,” Suga proposed with optimism. 

“If he even remembers us,” Kuroo muttered bitterly.

“Don’t say that! You don’t know that for sure,” Suga snapped with emotion overlaying his words. 

“You don’t know anything for sure, but you still persist to believe in something. How/ None of us know. He’s been like this for 9 months, the doctors said he should be dead by now. He can’t even control his own actions, what makes you think he’ll remember some irrelevant people?” Kuroo winced and wept. 

“Something will work it’s way out, we’ve got to just stick together and be here for him. Promise me that we won’t give up?” Suga resisted Kuroo’s constant pessimism. 

“Promise,” Kuroo answered with boldness.

“What about you, huh bud?” Suga asked once more, with motherly affection.  
  
    Who’s he asking? They must really care for their friend, I hope he’s alright. They sound despaired, almost like Suga’s parents, when they visited their comatosed son. Poor Suga. Both of the Sugas’ seemed to be unlucky at the moment. Daichi prayed the stars may shine in their favor soon. All in time, he knew they would. What about him? He wasn’t aware of his state, no one was talking to him or rousing him. He yearned for some attention, his heart was an anchor in the ocean of isolation and neglect. Drowning, he couldn’t reach out or scream. Nothing. All was nothing. Daichi’s stomach lurched as if he was falling off a skyscraper. Was this his real reality? Had he been mistaken all this time?  
   

    His throat tightened as his lungs screeched and throbbed of for pure air. Air that wasn’t fake. He craved reassurance that this wasn’t true. That he was just having a nightmare. A nail-biting, hair-on-end, nightmare. All of him felt like a helpless infant, crying out for anyone. Someone, anyone. Help him escape! Please… Suga, Kuroo, Suga… Help. Rescue him from this prison, this spell-bound shackled, Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I hope you guys caught on to something and developed some theories. Comment them if you have any! Next chapter will be coming in about a week or so. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna make another chapter, if I can summon the time. Tell me how ya feel


End file.
